Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234)
Entrance Cannon Shoot Gets shot from a cannon. Special Attacks Lawl Chronicles/Lawl Attitude Version Neutral B -Laser Flashlight Elijah shoots a laser out of a flashlight. If you hold it for long, the flashlight blows up and it KOs the opponent. Side B -Crotch Machine Gun Elijah pulls out his pants and yells "Active Crotch Machine Gun!" and shoots bullets at the opponent. The longer you hold it, the stronger it gets. Up B -Giant Bubble Elijah rides a giant bubble to go to a higher place. Down B -Muscles Same as Stewie Griffin's Down B, but instead, Elijah says "Boom, boom. Boom, boom." Final Smash - Final Smash -Insanity Magic (only against Johnny Test) Elijah pulls out a wand and it turns Johnny Test into a whiny, rotten, spoiled little brat that wants anything in the world. Then, Elijah throws him off the stage and the final smash ends. Lawl Emerald/Team Toon Version Neutral B - Wii Remote Elijah will get out a Wii Remote and spawns a light blue circle that surrounds opponents. It can also launch a tennis ball, a boxing glove or an item Side B - Horns Elija will grow horns and ram into an opponent. If Elija has a large amount of damage, His horns will be longer. Your teammates will ride on you just like Gogoat Up B - Glide Elijah will glide like Knuckles. If you press B, he can throw down an explosive ring box (Like Tails in Sonic 06) Down B - Rock Hat Elijah will put on a rock hat. This gives him the ability to throw rocks with B. If B is held, he will roll a BIGGER Rock. Press Down B again to remove the hat Final Smash - Big Buff Lazer Elijah will get big muscles and he will rise to the sky and shoot a giant lazer, He can shoot 3 or 5 times before going back to normal KOSFX KOSFX1: Yow! KOSFX2: *screams* Star KOSFX: *Super Mario Bros. Life Lost tune* Screen KOSFX: *cartoon clang* Oof! Taunts Normal Form Up: "E-tastic!" Sd: "I'm not finished with you!" Dn: Just sits there. Metal Box Form Up: "Who's the metallic king?" Sd: (with partner) "You helper made me happy!"/(without partner) *laughs* Dn: "I was frozen today!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "I did it, I did it!" Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4 (only against Johnny Test): "Cartoon Network and Teletoon, cancel his show!" Lose/Clap: Gets his head stuck in the ground. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punches the opponent three times. *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- Rides on Number 3, a flying dolphin. *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Nails an opponent. *Pummel- Shoves the opponent to a toilet. *Forward- Uses a slingshot with the opponent as the ammo. *Back- ??? *Up- Electrocutes the opponent up. *Down- A car drops down and lands on the opponent. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: Throws a mine. Pros & Cons Pros * He is the first character to use some sort of craziness and such. * His jump is somehow light Cons * INSERT MORE! Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Elijah's hair and eyes. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell & Dexter Guidence TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes The Traditional Elijah Eubank *Green Shirt *Mario Cosplay (Red) *Sonic Cosplay (Blue) *Kirby Shirt (Pink) *PKMN Trainer (Yellow) The Termi-eubank TBA Others *Relic: Number 3 Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Cute Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Male Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Heroes Category:ARC Favorites Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:MT1234LF Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Team Toon Category:Shipped Characters Category:Semi-Cute Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Starter Characters Category:Lawl Toon Video Movesets Category:OC Characters Category:User Characters Category:MegaToon1234 Lawl Fighters (Google Drive Edition)